<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Fantasy To Reality by sunshineandstorms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629483">From Fantasy To Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandstorms/pseuds/sunshineandstorms'>sunshineandstorms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Libraries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandstorms/pseuds/sunshineandstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompt: Both like reading the same book over and over from the college library and start leaving each other notes in it as they both take it out like each week, then finally one of them leaves their number in the book...<br/>Also this is my first fic so any constructive criticism would be appreciated x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Fantasy To Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only 2 weeks into the semester and already Beca knew that she hated college. From the stupid classes her dad had enrolled her in, to the fact that her only friend there was her roommate, Kimmy Jin- and they weren’t even really friends. The second Beca had moved into her dorm and Kimmy Jin had given her that look of disgust she knew this year was going to drag. The only thing that kept her going was the promise her dad had made: that, if she completed a year of college, he would pay for her to move to LA and support her in trying to live out her dream of becoming a big time producer.<br/>
So here she sat now, creating tracks on her little set up. As she scrolled through her music library, searching for inspiration, she noticed a particular song. One that seemed extremely out of place compared to the songs surrounding it. The song was “A Narnia Lullaby”, from the movie, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. To others this song would’ve seemed an odd choice for someone like Beca to even have in their library, let alone for her to actually like the song. But it reminded her of childhood innocence, hope, and her mom.</p>
<p> Growing up, Beca and her mom read The Chronicles of Narnia together as bedtime stories over and over as they both loved all the books. In 2005 when Beca was eleven, a movie adaptation of the first book came out and they were obsessed, they watched it so many times they could both easily recite the film from memory. Narnia was Beca and her mom’s special thing. However, within a year of the movie coming out, Beca’s mom got suddenly and extremely unwell and passed away just before Beca’s twelfth birthday. Ever since then, Beca couldn’t read or watch the Narnia series. She didn’t even listen to “A Narnia Lullaby”, it was just in her library because she needed the comfort of knowing that it was there; that a small piece of her mom was with her when she needed.</p>
<p>Whilst looking at the song though, she felt the urge to listen to it, to feel like her mom was there with her again, just for a second. So, she did. One minute and thirteen seconds later as the music came to an end, she had tears streaming down her face and an aching in her chest. She still missed her mom so much. She knows her mom would’ve supported her career choice, unlike her dad and awful stepmom. She couldn’t believe it when her dad got remarried to this Sheila woman just a year and a half after her mom died, she isn’t even a nice woman! From the second her dad introduced Sheila into her life she felt like shed lost both her parents and all her support. Sheila managed to change her dad completely. Prior to her, he was outgoing, funny and cared about Beca more than anything in the world; but now, all he cared about was making Sheila happy and trying to make Beca as invisible for the woman as possible. Beca had had been thoroughly miserable the past five years.</p>
<p>Whilst musing over all of this, her laptop suddenly pinged and a little notification came up on her screen saying she had received an email. She clicked on the notification and saw it was from the college library. Skimming over it, she gathered that it was just about the fact that they had recently had a range of new books added to the library as it had been extended during summer vacation. She clicked away and went back to her music library, immediately faced again with that song. An idea popped into her head: what if she went down to the library and took out the first Narnia book to read? Just as a celebration of finally moving out of her dad’s house and hopefully being able to live her life how she wants again. Her mom would’ve liked her to not just forget about something that connected them so much. Right? Right. She stood up out of her chair and grabbed her keys, determined to go and get this book.</p>
<p>As she walked into the library she headed straight for the fantasy books by authors with surnames beginning with L, ignoring everyone around her on her way. There it was the familiar cover facing outwards as it was one of the suggested and displayed books on the shelf. She picked it up and immediately opened the book to the first page, where she noticed something odd. Someone had written in it? Was that even allowed in library books? In the top left corner of the page in beautiful cursive writing was “Don't run from who you are. Love, CB” Beca immediately recognised this as an Aslan quote and felt that same feeling of comfort that the books had originally given her when she was younger; when she had felt different to the other girls at school as they all ran about chasing boys and gossiping whilst she sat alone reading a different book each day, escaping from reality and into a world where she could just be. A world where typical societal rules and expectations didn’t exist, where she could imagine living out her life with a beautiful girlfriend like Susan Pevensie, Hermione Granger or Violet Baudelaire.</p>
<p>Whoever CB was that had left this note would not know the importance of this single quote to her and this finalised it for her. She was going to read the book and she wasn’t going to read it in a sad way, missing her mom the entire time, but she was going to read it with hope for the future she had always dreamed of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Hope this is seeming ok so far, ik this chapter not a lots happened but this is more a set up for the rest of the fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>